


海豚先生

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Relationships: 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	海豚先生

01  
陈立农和林彦俊已经在这广袤无垠的海上航行了一个月。

这是一个陆地总面积极小的星球，绝大部分都是海洋。因此在这里战争也经常发生在海上。和雄伟的舰队不同，陈立农和林彦俊的这支部队，只有他们两个人。

林彦俊，皇家军校出身，十六岁那年毫不意外地觉醒成为哨兵，成为银河系帝国联军中最优秀的作战人员之一。他出手果断，行动迅捷，经常被派遣去完成一些危险复杂的刺杀任务，从无失手，年纪轻轻便战功累累。随之而来的代价就是更敏锐的五感以及更容易波动的情绪。少年时期他还尚可控制，如今随着作战经验的增加，他越来越觉得力不从心。

他住在最严密高级的塔里也整夜整夜地失眠，一点风吹草动都如同狂风雷暴。吃不下东西也笑不出声，发展到最后他几乎要控制不了自己嗜血的欲望，周围亲近的人在他眼中都幻化为面目可憎的恶魔，最严重的一次，他差点掐死了来看望自己的母亲。

一般能力的向导已经无法安抚他，还未到身体结合的那一步就已经被他吓跑。纵使林彦俊再神志不清，也意识到这样下去等待他的只有被放逐的命运——银河系帝国不缺乏优秀的人才，完全不到要为了他弃车保帅的地步。地球容不下他这样的危险分子，一个哨兵再怎么强大，如果找不到合适的向导与之结合，便毫无用武之地。

他不知道陈立农这个倒霉蛋是怎么分配到他身边来的，一开始他并不关心。此次出征的星球不仅地势险峻复杂，还只有他们两个人携手作战，目的仅仅只是刺探敌方舰队的集结情况并及时汇报给银河系——是“死刑”的另一种委婉表达。不过这个向导的能力的确比之前的那些都要强，至少能让林彦俊一天睡上几个小时，对他也很耐心。因此相处的时间久了，他也生出几分惺惺相惜的依赖来。

“喔，好棒好棒。”陈立农站在甲板的边缘抚摸一只蹦出水面的跳跃的海豚——那是林彦俊的精神体。意外的不怎么富有攻击性的生物，陆地作战的时候不会化为实体，现在来到了海上，自然整日撒欢。陈立农也猜测这是否与他相对平稳的情绪有关。

察觉到身后的视线，陈立农转过头来，“欸，你醒了？”

林彦俊刚才浅眠了半个小时。这里不像太阳系，白昼和夜晚都很规律。长时间的黑夜打乱了他的生物钟，陈立农只能想办法尽力安抚，让他获得片刻的安宁。

“嗯，你怎么不睡。”林彦俊走到他身边来，看着海豚在海面上掀起浪花。陈立农每天要照顾自己的情绪是一件很耗费心神的事，他劝他也去休息一会。

“唔……在这里吹吹风也不错。”陈立农躺了下来，头顶是寥寥的星光。他比林彦俊见过的绝大多数向导的个子都要高大，气质却还是向导惯有的温和柔软。像一床巨大的羽绒被，把林彦俊安稳地包裹了起来。

林彦俊也坐下，腥咸的海风扑在脸上。

“你有心事。”陈立农直截了当。

“……嗯。”林彦俊点头。他一丝一毫的变化总是逃不过陈立农的掌控。

“跟我讲讲。”

“船上的自净水系统坏了……我想洗澡。”战无不胜的哨兵此刻流露出几分幼稚。

“啊，简单简单。”陈立农笑着站起来，“我去看一下，应该能修好。”

“你先睡一会再去吧。”林彦俊拦住他，“我也不着急这一下子的。”

“没关系。我修好了再去睡也行。”

“为什么你没有精神体？”

林彦俊坐在浴室的洗手台边，抱着手臂看陈立农修净水器。

“我也不知道……医生说应该是有的，只是没有到合适的时机，所以没有触发实体这样？”陈立农随意地回答着，伸手够一旁的螺丝刀。林彦俊给他递了过去。

“喔，”林彦俊点点头，“难怪你这么强。好特别。”

被重新修好的自净系统在花洒处流通出清澈的水流，陈立农满意地拍拍手，“洗吧。”

和自己自暴自弃的心态比起来，这家伙总是有条不紊地处理着各种麻烦，温柔又从容。林彦俊有些不好意思，“谢谢。”他低下头小声说。

“我想你也确实会喜欢洗澡，有助于你的精神恢复。”陈立农微微弯下腰，用不令人讨厌的戏谑口吻说：“海豚先生。”

“什么东西……”林彦俊嫌弃地笑了。不过陈立农说的没错，洗澡时候的林彦俊总是格外安静平和，残酷暴虐的那一面好像都融化在了水里。

“我要去睡一会……所以保险起见，还是得例行公事一下。”陈立农走上前，稍稍拥抱了一下林彦俊——那是一个谈不上紧密的身体接触，但带来的精神安抚却对林彦俊意外地有效。一开始林彦俊还觉得有点肉麻，习惯了之后他也承认陈立农的手段真不赖。哨兵被安放在了向导临时铸造的安全屏障里，连眉头都舒展开来。

一时半会林彦俊应该都不会难受了。陈立农看着林彦俊，突然也很想去伸手拍拍他的头，像对待那只海豚一样。

陈立农是被一阵巨大的风浪惊醒的。

他匆忙地翻身下床，鞋都没来得及穿，舰身摇摇晃晃，他眯起眼睛，豆大的雨滴砸在脸上。“林彦俊！”他高声呼喊着他的名字，却得不到回应。

集中，集中精神。陈立农闭上眼睛，细细地感知着哨兵的动向。风雨飘摇的巡逻舰上，林彦俊像是一个遥远而强烈的热源。微光一闪一闪，等待着向导的捕获。

他在地下室。

陈立农冲了下去，在一间不起眼的小仓库里发现了林彦俊，他低着头蜷缩在角落里，浑身像过电一般抖得厉害。陈立农走近了前面发现他的手腕上甚至有带了血的牙印，是自己咬的。“没事，没事，冷静。”他蹲下去抱住了他，搂在怀里仔细地安慰着，无形的屏障笼罩在他们周围，隔绝了天地之间的声光热，只剩流水一般安稳的精神力平复着林彦俊快要爆炸的五感。

“听得见我说话吗？”陈立农小心地问，轻轻把林彦俊垂在他肩头的脑袋拨拉起来。林彦俊面色苍白，眼神失去了焦点，半晌才慢慢地点头。

“我的精神体，那只海豚。”林彦俊艰涩地说，“它受伤了……敌人的舰队，打伤了它，就在离我们不远的地方。”

“好的，好的。”陈立农撩开林彦俊稍长的刘海，“意思是说我们可能会遇到危险，是吗？还有你的精神体……我们得去救它。”

“它快要游回来了……”林彦俊的眼神逐渐恢复了清明，“应该就在甲板周围。”

瓢泼大雨很快将两个人淋得透湿，陈立农睁不开眼睛，只凭着敏锐的觉察能力找到了那只绕着甲板求助的海豚。理论上来说，哨兵和向导的精神体都只会被对方发现，因此林彦俊口中所谓的“受伤”，应该是这只可怜的海豚受到了惊吓。

“好好好，小家伙，好伤心。”陈立农伸出手，海豚拼尽力气跃出了水面迎接着向导的触摸，“先回去好不好？回去，回去，回到林彦俊那里去。”

感知到向导召唤的海豚恋恋不舍地离开了大海，化为虚影融进了林彦俊的身体里。“这附近应该就有敌人，”林彦俊强打起精神，指了指自己的脑袋，“它告诉我的。”

“不知道他们人有多少。”陈立农看向远处，雨幕让眼前的一切都模糊起来。冥冥之中他感觉到一股巨大的震动，不是来自远方的敌人，而是来自身边的哨兵——林彦俊进入战斗状态之前总是非常兴奋，任何事物都不会影响分毫。

“小心一点。”林彦俊的声音低沉下来。“我一会可能没空管你。”

“我没问题。”好像天塌下来陈立农也只会用这种处变不惊的语气。

“这次好像是动真格的。”林彦俊皱了皱眉，握紧了手里的枪。陈立农站在他身后，像茫茫天地间的一簇火焰，温暖又安全。战斗中陈立农的确很少让他操心，虽然他是向导，但格斗技能也并不弱，至少自保没有问题。

"我会帮助你。”陈立农开始调配起林彦俊的五感，去除了嗅觉和味觉，只保留合适的部分，让哨兵可以更加心无杂念地沉浸在接下来的战斗里。

02  
陈立农开始想念起那只海豚来。

自从上次战斗过后林彦俊就时常嗜睡——他受了点伤，外观上看上去并不严重，因此两个人当时都没在意，过了一天之后林彦俊却反常地精神不振起来，老是嚷嚷着想睡觉，这对于一个总是神经兮兮的哨兵来讲实属难得。陈立农即使觉察到了不对劲，却又觉得这也许是难得的放松机会，林彦俊需要睡眠，只要身体没有大碍，也未尝不可。

海豚也跟着一起沉睡在了林彦俊的身体里。

他坐在沉睡的人身边读书。海上没有什么娱乐活动，地下仓库里的那几本书已经快被陈立农读完了。偶尔他会眷恋地看着身边人的面容，在对方稍有响动之前就迅速收回目光。

“我很渴。”林彦俊醒了过来，语气带了几分请求，“能帮我倒杯水吗？”

“好的。”陈立农走出房间接水，回来的时候只见林彦俊正躺在地板上痛苦地挣扎着，“怎么回事？”他匆忙放下水杯扶起了他，哨兵脸上泛出不正常的潮红，呼吸急促而滚烫，是一种在迫切渴望着什么的神色。即使陈立农不调动向导的精神力，也知道这是结合热。

他们已经暂时精神结合了一段时间，相处的过程也还算愉快，受伤造成了情绪的波动，产生结合热并不奇怪。不过陈立农没想到的是这家伙也太……诱人了。他接受的教育里，被结合热支配的哨兵都是上来就要扒向导裤子的那种。他不禁捏了把汗。“你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地问，“看得见听得见吗？”

林彦俊很快地点了点头。喉咙深处发出了含糊的呻吟。陈立农把他抱到了床上，正想离开给他找条毯子却被林彦俊抓住了衣领。

“别走。”他几乎是有些委屈地请求道。

“我不走。”陈立农抓住了他的手腕，他超乎寻常的精神力感受到哨兵此刻的情绪非常不安，又充满诡异的欲求。他试探性地亲了一下他的脸颊，循循善诱地问他，“你想要什么？你自己知道吗？”

“想你抱我。”林彦俊回答得不假思索，“你抱抱我吧。”

这一个拥抱不同于以往安慰鼓励的性质，林彦俊也无法从这之中得到平复，反而越来越躁动。向导对他的精神控制已经无法阻挡他溢出身体的渴望，他回抱住陈立农，手指攥起他的衣服想帮对方脱掉，任性得好像急需拆掉糖果纸的小孩。陈立农被他扭得起火，却依然不敢轻举妄动。

向导和哨兵的永久结合意味着他们再也无法分开，一方的离去或者死亡给另一方造成的打击是毁灭性的。一般情况下结合热也不至于影响到神智，因此双方的永久结合都是自愿的。但此刻的林彦俊显然不属于一般情况——或者说他也不是个一般人。陈立农不确定他对自己的感情，能否承受得起永久结合这样的责任。

如果我……你该怎么办呢。

但他精神力再强也是向导，被哨兵影响情绪是他的本能。他无法忽视掉林彦俊饱含着情欲的吻星星点点落在他的脖子和肩上，软软地依偎在他的怀里。他动用了最后一点自制力剥夺了对方的绝大部分痛觉，然后毫不客气地欺身压了上去。

“我是谁？”他盯着林彦俊的眼睛问他。

“立农。”对方像泄了气一样地笑，表情好像是在说，败给你啦。

但明明是我对你投降了。陈立农想。他帮忙脱去对方的衣物，也顺手扒干净自己的。林彦俊急不可耐地揽住他的脖子交换着亲吻。进攻的姿态竟与在战场上的模样别无二致。船上没有合适的工具，虽然对方的痛觉已经微乎其微了，陈立农还是担心会弄伤了他。

“我好像可以。”林彦俊小声地说，露出了今天难得的一次难为情。他带着陈立农的手顺着自己的腰线向下，隐藏在臀瓣中间的穴口湿润粘稠到一塌糊涂。陈立农以前在书里读过，如果是同性的哨兵和向导，在结合热来临之际有机会变化成更适合交合的体质。他看到林彦俊连耳朵根都变成了红色，笑着再贴近了他一点：“你好多水……没关系喔，因为你是海豚先生。”

他更放心大胆地继续了接下来的行动，勃发的凶器顶进了对方的身体里。银河系帝国最骁勇善战的哨兵之一此刻正躺在这张小床上，双腿勾住他的腰欢迎着敌人的造访，像是得到了极大满足一样小声地喟叹着。这样的林彦俊太过难得，陈立农用吻轻描他的五官，常常紧锁的眉头下其实是一张清秀隽丽的脸，他深深地看了他一眼，发誓要永远记在心里。从此以后他们就是命运的共同体了，他要一直记得对方快乐的样子。

“你……动快点啦……”林彦俊被他看得不知道是烦躁还是害羞，“你躺下我自己来。”

“你好霸道啊。”陈立农嘴上这么说，却还是翻了个身乖乖躺好了。林彦俊精瘦到几乎病态的身躯毫不含糊地支配着身下的运动。濒临在爆发边缘的时候陈立农问他，能射进去吗。而林彦俊的态度几乎就是，你想对我做什么都可以。

陈立农醒过来的时候，林彦俊已经不在身边了。身体结合完毕后他搂着他睡了一觉，静谧温暖的情绪萦绕着他俩，任谁身处其中都会变得慵懒沉醉。身旁的床铺已经是冰凉的了，陈立农反应过来之后就急忙跑了出去。

他看见林彦俊靠在船舷上望着大海出神。可爱的海豚也从他身体里溜了出来，时不时跳出海面溅起浪花。陈立农没有觉察到任何生气或者伤心的情绪，这很好。他稍稍放下心向前走，林彦俊却有感知一般地回过头来冲着他笑了一下。

虽然说这个时候害羞有点奇怪，但陈立农还是害羞了——林彦俊意料之外地坦诚自然，反衬得他活像是刚度过新婚之夜的新娘。

“我感觉还挺好的。”林彦俊额前的碎发被海风吹得飞舞。

“我以为你会……”陈立农顿了顿，“生气什么的。”

“我记得的，又没有失忆。”林彦俊耸耸肩，“不过还是可能受伤有影响，结合热提前到来了。”

“没有关系。”陈立农靠他更近了点，他们现在是一对真正意义上的哨兵和向导，总会下意识地依赖和靠近对方，“我很喜欢你。林彦俊。能做你的向导我好高兴。”

还没等林彦俊开口回答，陈立农又抢着说：“我知道你现在心里还有很多疑惑……或许你只是觉得，我是个不错的帮手，对我还没有什么多余的想法。但是，林彦俊，不要因为‘我们结合了’或者‘我帮过你’这样的理由喜欢上我……我也有点自私的。如果只是因为对你好这样的理由就被你喜欢上，对我来说未免太草率了。”

“你这话说的好像你已经喜欢了我很久一样。”林彦俊笑笑。

“那也不是。”陈立农伸出手跟跃出水面的海豚打了声招呼，“我见色起意而已。”

03  
接到帝国传来的视频信号之前林彦俊正在啃饼干。他吃不惯这星球上的肉食，基本只靠从地球上带来的方便食品果腹。陈立农劝过几次也没什么用，就随他去了。只是偶尔自己会研究一些菜谱让林彦俊喝几口鱼汤。

“我又不是坐月子。”林彦俊皱着眉头。

“坐月子哪能只让你喝这个呀。”陈立农一本正经。

“……我看看说了什么。”林彦俊忍住了白眼打开通讯设备。上级这次的语气软化了许多，着重表扬了两个人在上次战斗中做出的贡献，拖延了敌方主力部队到达的时间。这次希望他们能够更加深入腹地去收集可用情报。

“但是就靠我跟我的向导两个人是远远不够的。”林彦俊有些不悦地反驳。“我们上次已经打草惊蛇了。我要求增援部队。”

“增援太多只会更加惊扰对方。”上级反驳得迅速又冷淡。

“能力之外的任务恕我不能顺利完成。”林彦俊不卑不亢，陈立农隐隐感觉到有压抑的情绪涌动在他的身体里。

“你根本不知道你能力的天花板在哪里。”

“但是我一旦越过这个天花板……”

“好了。”上级打断他，“这是帝国交给你的机会。有些事我不想说的太难听，但我相信你自己也清楚，你没有讨价还价的资格。”

“……好，我知道了。”半晌林彦俊才回答道。

“你也别往心里去了。”结束通话之后，陈立农干巴巴地安慰他，全然没有那副运筹帷幄的样子，“他们，他们也不会……他们了解了情况就会派人来的。”

林彦俊却没有理会他的劝慰，转过头来看着陈立农，眨眨眼睛，是求知的信号。

“你直接问吧。”陈立农靠着他，忍不住伸手搂住他的腰，依赖地把头埋在他的肩膀，正式成为了某个人的向导之后他变得有点粘人，“我都会说的。”

“你为什么会和我一起来这里。”林彦俊直截了当，“我早就该问的，但是……”

“但是觉得我也是和你一样的亡命之徒，是被帝国流放到了这里，所以不敢轻举妄动对吗。”陈立农抬起头对他笑。在他努力接近他的时候，早已感受到对方的戒备和疑问，最后却还是输给了自己——细水长流又不容抗拒的精神力抚慰，为他量身打造的，专属于林彦俊的温柔乡。

“……我只是觉得，”林彦俊喉结动了动，“在这种危险的地方，产生额外的关系，对彼此都是负担。”

“但你……”

“可能是，活一天算一天吧。”林彦俊自嘲般地说，随即又换成了郑重的语气，“但是后来觉得我们俩在一起比较好。”

“我也觉得。”陈立农弯起眼睛，展露出迷人又亲近的微笑来，“至于我是怎么来到这里的……在你之前住的‘塔’里，一定都是封锁得非常严密高级的吧。帝国联军里认识我的可不少。”  
“我姓陈。”见林彦俊没反应，他接着说，“虽然在中国是个大姓，但是，在银河系帝国政府里可不是。”

如果说林彦俊的名字还只是在帝国联军中小有名气，那陈立农其实算得上如雷贯耳。但这位哨兵显然对帝国内部各派系争权夺势的逸闻知之甚少，自然也就不知道，陈立农是前段时间政治斗争的牺牲品。整个陈家几乎快因此覆灭，而作为陈家独苗，曾经也能称得上是小皇子的陈立农，活下来的代价便是发配到这遥远又陌生的星球上来，一个格斗技能平平的向导，和地球上以好斗嗜血出名的独狼哨兵一起自生自灭。

“我觉得他们很蠢。”林彦俊听完皱着眉，“为什么就觉得我们一定会自相残杀？”

“不是自相残杀……他们的想法是，即使我们结合了，也很难在这里生存下去。”

“他们低估了你的能力。”林彦俊斩钉截铁，“你绝对是地球上难得出色的向导。”

“喔，你也不例外嘛。哨兵大人。”陈立农笑笑，望向远方的目光有一点忧伤，“可你明明也知道，就凭我们俩，在这里继续战斗下去很难……我能感觉到一些危险不安的气息，越来越近，越来越浓。”

“我们不会有事的。”林彦俊一把攥住了他的手，他的眼睛里散发出锐利的光芒，“我会保护你。”

“我知道，我知道。”陈立农伸出手摸摸他的脑袋，试图把蓄势待发的豹子变成小猫，“你会的。哥是最好的。”

“你怎么知道……我比你大？”林彦俊有些困惑。

“我崇拜你。”陈立农还是对他报以诚挚的微笑，他反手拉住他，试图把对方抱进怀里，“我崇拜你，所以你是我哥。”

“我说喜欢你，你真的会生气吗。”林彦俊声音闷闷的，“我不是轻率的喜欢。是第一眼见到就不讨厌然后越来越……”

他不知道该怎么说比较好。他不像陈立农那样循循善诱，他只知道这一切都不是他被结合热支配，心血来潮的结果。他在爱他，并且随着时间的推移，这份相依为命的感情已经变成了支撑他活下去的动力之一。

“嘘。”陈立农把食指竖到他嘴边。

林彦俊睁大眼睛看着他。

“我们还有很久可以来确定这件事。”陈立农笑着说。

04  
他们驾驶的这艘小船抵达距离敌方基地不远的海湾时，这颗星球难得的放晴了。

陈立农和林彦俊在黑暗中生活了很久，许久不见光明。这本应该是件好事，但陈立农的计划是要炸毁敌方舰队停泊区的控制中心，明亮的天气让这艘摇摇欲坠的小船在海上都无处遁形，更不用提深入到重重防守的基地中了。

“去休息一下。”陈立农叮嘱站在甲板上的人，后者正在盯着显示屏，“本来就很久没见过光了。你这样会把眼睛看坏掉的。”

林彦俊转过头，眼睛里布满红血丝。他的五感本就异于常人，陈立农有些心疼地嗔怪：“再不去休息我要生气了喔。”

“我觉得没问题的。”林彦俊自言自语地朝船舱里走去。“白天维持的时间不会很长，入夜后船上装载的隐形装置让我们趁虚而入还是绰绰有余。只要能溜进控制台里，我就有信心可以成功。”

“好的好的，”陈立农有些敷衍地应和着，跟着他一起走进船舱，“先睡一会好不好？我抱着你，你小睡一会。”

“现在没时间。”林彦俊回答得很干脆，“我要画图，看一下路线。”

“醒来再做也……”

“越快越好，不然等他们主力部队回基地就麻烦了……你帮我参考一下。”林彦俊用惯常的口吻说话，没注意到陈立农无奈的神情。

“你站在那里干嘛？”没得到回音的人有些着急，“叫你过来帮我。”

“你眼睛真的不行……”

“是你定的作战计划欸。”林彦俊对陈立农的犹豫明显不耐烦起来，“干嘛又这样。”

“我没有想这么急，明白吗。”陈立农有些后悔，“我就是……想着怎么跟上级交差。我们只要，做做样子就可以了。”

“那你就不该告诉我。”林彦俊是皱着眉头说的这话，语气里却夹杂了一点委屈。听得陈立农心软。他站在他身后，伸出手揽住脚步匆忙的人，屏障再次开启，蓄势待发的哨兵被强压下烦躁的思绪，在向导的怀里深深吸了口气。那是一种温润又甜蜜的气息，这种感觉实在太好，好到能让他暂时忘记眼前所有困扰的事，林彦俊忍不住向后仰去，摸索到陈立农的唇想要一个亲吻。

“我总是很着急……”得到了满足的人后知后觉地不好意思起来，为自己的急躁感到羞愧，“对不起。好像又跟你发脾气了。”

“已经进步很多啦……而且明明是我的错。”陈立农揉揉他的脑袋，像是在哄小孩。“但你知道吗，你这样很容易被骗欸。”

“我没想那么多。”林彦俊回答的很冷静，“你定的计划，我只想赶快完成……我不懂表达，只是想让你开心。你知道，我就是那种，很，一根筋的人。”

“你应该多问问我。”陈立农把他有些长的刘海别到耳朵后面去，或许哨兵与向导之间连接真的有那么强吗？他盯着林彦俊的眼睛，那是一种足够信任的神色，是他一直以来梦寐以求的脸，让他不得不说出真相：“深入敌方腹地，炸毁他们的基地，这是……他们给出的回家的条件。”

“我知道啊。”林彦俊点点头。

“因为你之前跟他们……不太愉快，所以我临出发之前，交代给了我。”陈立农拉着他坐到地板上，“你觉得，真的可能完成吗。”

“什么意思。”林彦俊眯起眼睛。

“我看了你这几天画的草图，也帮你勘测了一下情况，总而言之就是，危险重重，几乎不可能完成。”陈立农顿了顿，“其实你也知道，对不对？”

“我会尽力。”林彦俊回答得很坚决，“并没有那么绝对的事。”

“你为什么不觉得我是在试探或者……利用你呢？”

“因为就算我们真的不能回去……” 林彦俊似乎在下决心，“和你就在这里生活，我也甘愿的。”

他是他黑暗的生活里唯一的光，没有因为他暴戾无常的性格离他远去，给予了他一直梦寐以求的信赖和安抚，他不知道该怎么回报他。回家对于林彦俊而言，并不是太有吸引力的一件事，但陈立农回家的意愿看上去比他强——毕竟人家曾经是小皇子。那么，战斗是林彦俊作为哨兵的本能，既然这点东西可以帮助到陈立农，那他就会竭尽全力。他只想和他在一起，仅此而已。

“可我不想让我们只在这里。”陈立农笑笑，“我想我们应该回去……可是回去也不安全。”

“我们在一起，不会有危险的。”林彦俊固执地重复道，“你要相信我……你之前说地球上的那些家伙很坏，帝国政府内部的那些人，他们想害你，对不对？所以你才会被迫分配到这个荒无人烟的地方。”

陈立农愣了几秒然后点点头，语气里半是苦涩半是甜蜜：“但我遇见了你，就也不算太坏。”

“那我们就一起回去，不能让那些家伙得逞。”林彦俊劝他，“不要害怕他们，你现在有我。”

“你会一直陪着我吗？”陈立农不确定似的问他，“回到地球之后的每一天我们都需要低调躲藏，生活会比在这里更艰难……你还会一直陪着我吗？”

陈立农无法忘记那段暗无天日的日子——莫须有的罪名扣到整个家族头上，身边的亲人一个个锒铛入狱，而他也被迫从军校休学。纵然成绩再优异，他也不过是那些斗争者们的眼中钉肉中刺，只能与原先安稳的生活告别，被迫接受自己的命运。纵使上天给了他柳暗花明的机会，他也无法再坦然地回到过去的生活里。

“我还能去哪里呢，我的向导。”林彦俊上前抱着他，“我想永远跟你待在一起。”

“虽然之前住的房子已经被没收的差不多了。但我还有点存款。”陈立农反抱住他，自言自语地计划着，“我们住到一个小城市里，打一点普通的工，只要有我在，你可以去很多很多地方过正常的生活，而不是像从前一样，被困在塔里，做上层人的子弹。”

“都可以。”林彦俊仿佛已经窥测到日后生活的光景，笑的幸福又满足，“我都听你的。”

05  
巡逻舰在距离基地大约几公里的地方停泊。虽然说隐形装置可以让他们躲过雷达的搜捕，但这里机关重重，再小的船也总归行动不便，用肉身潜入才是明智之举。

他们并肩而行，有了陈立农之后林彦俊开始学会欣赏起周遭的事物，例如海浪拍打在岸上的声音，闲适安宁，如果不是因为此时此刻扛着武器，他几乎要觉得他们是在散步。

他们企图用钩镰从高高的后墙翻进去。原始的攀爬方式的好处在于你完全不必借助什么高科技手段从而被对方探测到，坏处则在于非常考验人的行动力。林彦俊上来之前稍微有点担心，好在陈立农并不慢，一步一步踩在那些非常窄小的钩子上爬的很稳。墙沿稍有点滑，林彦俊让他走在前面。

“你真的像只猫。”陈立农轻笑着对他说，“好像从多高的地方掉下去都不会害怕。”

通往控制中心的小路一片漆黑，林彦俊干脆让陈立农拿掉了自己的视觉。他的双耳变得灵敏无比，细若游丝的声音也能被捕捉到。他闻到环境中尽是钢筋水泥的味道。他踩在湿润的地面上，脚步无声无息。比起横贯天际的敌方基地来说，两个人的身影在这其中渺小的如同蝼蚁。

甚至连打败看守的侍卫都没有声音。一个弄出一点动静，趁敌人转头时另一个马上上前往脖子里注入一管镇静剂，除了身体倒在地面的那一点响动之外，没人知道发生过什么。

其实陈立农在这之前作战经验并不多——他甚至连军校都还没毕业。因此他在登陆之前一直在冒冷汗，他不想告诉林彦俊这些，怕让对方分神。但林彦俊实在是个出色的刺客，轻巧又敏捷，快的像一阵风，他所需要做的只是看护好他而已。他感觉到对方心跳很快，却异常沉稳，这家伙只要进入了战斗就能变得比平时还要镇静。难怪之前有人说他是“帝国的匕首”。陈立农想。

“有人。”

林彦俊迅速地拉着他躲到拐角处，等到脚步声过去之后才放下攥住他袖子的手。

“走慢点。”

他们小心地躲着敌人的搜查，潜入了大楼里。在这里的每一步都需要更加小心才行。陈立农把视觉还给了林彦俊，他眯着眼睛，适应了好一会。

他们决定从排水管道里潜入进去。一路上很狭窄，但这是比较安全的办法。林彦俊皱皱眉头，被陈立农察觉到了心思，把他的嗅觉悄悄收了起来。

一切都进行的比想象中顺利。安装好炸药之后他们有好一会可以逃脱。陈立农甚至稍稍放松了警惕，林彦俊却觉得有点诡异。“别动。”他提醒他，两个人在暗处躲了起来。

警笛响起，护卫们纷纷往控制中心对面的办公楼涌去，这是他们的调虎离山计——先在那里分散一部分注意，中枢部分被忽略的可能性就越大。也为他们争取了逃跑的时间。

“他们有点傻欸。”陈立农回过头来对他笑，“居然真的上当……”

话音未落他就被林彦俊一把拽起来狂奔——办公楼那边的搜查队鬼使神差地搜到了这里，大约是刚才袭击护卫的时候还是引起了什么人的注意。两个人脚底生风，跑得极快，子弹呼啸着从耳边擦过，只要再躲五分钟，中枢就会爆炸，他们无暇顾及我们。陈立农默默思忖着。很快跑到了来时攀岩的高墙处。

这里是死路，现在攀上去等于把靶子送到敌人面前。林彦俊拉着他，贴着墙壁快速隐匿到黑暗中。

爆炸如预计的那样发生了。连带着身后的高墙也微微震了震。

“趁现在跑。”林彦俊说，“直接往大门走。”

“为什么……”

“这可能要塌了，快点。”

陈立农不得不听从战斗经验丰富的哨兵的话。路上毫不意外的遭遇了敌人，一阵混乱的枪战过后两个人几乎是连滚带爬地跑了出去。“陈立农……？”身边突然没有了那股熟悉的气息，林彦俊惶恐起来。他回过头，他的向导正一瘸一拐地努力跟上他的脚步。

“我腿被打了。”陈立农气息不稳，“快走。我要保不住你了。”

“不行。”

“我会追上你的。你快跑。”陈立农催他。

“陈立农。”林彦俊听到一阵急促的脚步声由远及近，“把我所有的感觉都还给我。”

“什么？”

“快点，这样我们俩都能活。”

“不，不行……”陈立农很清楚这样做的后果。他的哨兵在缺乏向导的有力引导下会陷入一种可怕的境地，仿佛是某种狂躁的野兽，伤害别人更伤害自己。

林彦俊一把揽住他：“快点。”他眨眨眼睛，“相信我。”

安静的天地间忽然雷声大作，林彦俊的世界变得纷乱无形，好像有无数洪水猛兽朝他扑来一般。他像往常一样咬破了自己的手腕，鲜血的味道让他安下心来。陈立农还在失血，神志已经不太清明，甚至分不出力气站稳。但这没有关系，林彦俊觉得他的向导和他自己都变得很轻很轻。他深吸一口气，充满了血腥和硝烟的空气像锐利的刀刃一样刮伤了他的肺，他踏出脚步往前跑，手里的枪移动的比闪电更快。他浑身都很痛，仿佛在火里烤，但这种痛让他越发地想要跑出去，跑到他们的巡逻舰上。没有人能阻碍他前进的脚步，他和陈立农是这陆地上最后的两片羽毛，被狂风裹挟着飞舞。

06  
在林彦俊并不长久的军校学习里，关于受伤后向导和哨兵会遁入精神图景里的描述不多。那并不是什么性命攸关的部分，因此教官们也只是粗浅地掠过。虽然他以前经常陷入几近癫狂的境地，也从未有过这种经历。但此刻他知道他处在他的精神图景之中。他的耳边尽是水流的声音，入目是成群结队的鱼，珊瑚和礁石横贯在他行进的路上，他轻盈而流畅地在水里前进着。

此刻，他就是那只海豚。

他还记得在他变成这只海豚之前发生了什么。陈立农倒在血泊中的场景刺痛了他的神经。他尝试着发出声音，那是一种很诡异的音调，他作为人类中从未听到过——那是海豚用来交流的超声波。他用这种音调叫陈立农的名字，对方自然无法给出回应。

他着急地上潜，想看看水面上的光景。刚跃出水面就感觉到有个很熟悉的声音在叫唤他。

“喔，又见面啦，我听见你在叫我呢。”

林彦俊愣住了。这个和他说话的男孩，眉眼弯弯的，和气可爱，分明就是小时候的陈立农。

小小的陈立农蹲在岸边跟他说话，短暂的抚摸和拥抱一如既往让他欲罢不能。他从水面再次探出头来，对上的是陈立农亮晶晶的眼睛。

“我要去上学了……爸妈说，我将来有可能会分化成哨兵或者向导，所以我要去军校。”陈立农的声音充满稚气，“你也是军校的，对吗？我听得懂一点点你说的话……”

林彦俊飞快地思考着，这时候的陈立农看起来也就十二三岁的样子。那时候自己多大呢？大概十八岁左右，刚从军校毕业，带着优异的成绩和已经初现端倪的病情加入了帝国联军。他已经开始渐渐不能控制自己的情绪，哪怕有向导搭档也不行，他没有朋友，大家都害怕他，他的精神体……他竟然想不起来那时候这只海豚在做什么。难道是因为自己久居陆地，很少把“它”放出来的缘故吗。

而且为什么陈立农会看得见这只海豚呢？理论上来说，只有连接后的向导和哨兵才能看见对方的精神体的。

眼前的画面像走马灯一样掠过，林彦俊看到陈立农在去军校前的最后那个暑假和他如胶似漆的一段时光，他想起自己那段时间似乎是因为打伤了战友被关了禁闭，他不能理解长官对他的惩罚，为何这些人明知他是病人，还要来反复刺激奚落他？他只是正当防卫而已。那只海豚用自己的方式断断续续说了这些遭遇，陈立农听得不是很懂，只知道这只小海豚很难过。

“他们都是坏人。”陈立农安慰他，“不要把他们说的话放在心上。”

小海豚似懂非懂地呜咽了一声。

“糟糕。”陈立农脸色一变，“我该走了。”

林彦俊惊讶地发现陈立农不是那样按照普通人的步伐走的——他化成虚影，溜进了一个人的身体里。

那才是真正的陈立农，真正的帝国小皇子。与他对话的陈立农，一直都只是他的精神体。难怪对方能认得出来他。这很神奇，林彦俊从来没见过一个人的精神体就是他本人的，活像什么分身大法。小皇子本人完全不像他的精神体一样天真活泼，充满朝气。脸上只有和他的年龄不相符的难过。林彦俊大概能猜得出来是因为什么——这是一个从出生就活在高压之下的孩子。他处在官场上的明争暗斗的漩涡中心，从童年开始就没有太多自由。他看着平静的海面发呆，他看不到那只海豚，只知道自己的精神体每次都玩的很开心，那是他灰暗的生活里唯一一点慰藉。

“你该去练习了。”教官的声音在陈立农身后冷冰冰地响起。

陈家空有虚名，并未掌握多少实权。很久以来都是傀儡，倘若陈立农不能尽快长大，恐怕自身难保。林彦俊很理解。

不多时陈立农就去军校学习了，这段记忆对于海豚来说也很空白，因此林彦俊只感觉到时间飞快地流逝了过去，然后停在了某一刻。个子长高了很多的陈立农，蹲在岸边朝他笑着，像许久未见的老朋友一样开心。气温很低，岸边的花园栅栏也被覆盖上了一层雪，林彦俊猜想，大概是过年了。

夜晚平静而祥和，精神体陈立农回到了他该去的地方，和家人共进晚餐。海豚在水里打着圈，等待着他的伙伴来陪他玩。

有点无聊呢……林彦俊想。他偷偷叫唤了两声，祈祷陈立农能听见。

“那边有动静。”

是不熟悉的脚步声。林彦俊赶紧下潜把自己藏了起来。

他感到一点疼痛。并不严重，但很难受。他猜想或许是精神体干扰器一类的东西——精神体虽然没有什么攻击力，但是是向导和哨兵良好的侦查兵器和情绪感受器，让精神体受到刺激，是妨碍哨兵向导作战的有效手段。

但是谁会在大晚上的潜入皇室后花园呢？林彦俊凭着一点意志也能察觉到对方来者不善。他还在尽力发出信号来提醒陈立农，这里可能有危险。

眼见着那伙人绕过后院打伤了侍卫，径直往更深处走去，林彦俊越发着急，屋子里灯火通明其乐融融，他们能发现危险正在朝着自己逼近吗？他努力想发出更多信号，无奈干扰器的力量太过强大，他昏昏沉沉，快要无法靠近那里。

但是不能晕过去，陈立农还在屋子里，一无所知。

我坚持不住了，陈立农，你们有危险，快醒过来，快跑。

他反复地发出人耳无法识别的声音。凭着最后一点意识他知道这是他能做的全部。

他再度遁入无边无际光怪陆离的世界里。他看到了后面发生的一切——精神体陈立农被干扰器困住，真正的陈立农发现了事情的不对逃上了楼，勉强躲过一劫；海豚距离敌人太近，被干扰器打击的过于严重以至于失去了这部分的记忆；遥远的禁闭室里林彦俊头痛欲裂地滚下了床，从那以后他脸上的最后一抹微笑都仿佛被封印在了体内深处；医生沉重地宣判陈立农的精神体恐怕再也不能释放出来，只能通过千百倍更加辛苦的训练来提高自己向导能力……

因为沉重的家庭和悲惨的命运相遇的两个人，曾经相依为命的那段时光，就这样永远地被尘封在了精神图景里。

醒过来的时候林彦俊惊讶地发现身上几乎没有多少痛觉。伤口都被整齐地包扎好，他看着熟悉的天花板，想坐起来，才发现使不上劲。

“你醒了吗？先别动。”他听见陈立农匆忙的脚步声，“是不是口渴？我喂你。”

他这才发现陈立农的一只胳膊也受了伤，对方坐到床头，用另一只手把他搀扶到自己腿上，喂了他两口水又低下头来看他：“现在感觉还好吗？我把你的痛觉暂时屏蔽了，想让你睡个好觉。”

林彦俊动动嘴唇却发不出声音，被清水润过的喉咙依然喑哑。

“我们安全了。”陈立农摸摸他的额头，“不要担心。”

有陌生人走进了船舱里，林彦俊警觉起来，陈立农察觉到腿上的人身体绷的很直，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀：“是援军，不要怕，我叫了医生来给你检查。”

感受到陈立农想要抽身离开的时候，林彦俊朝他投来求助的目光，陈立农心领神会：“我就在这呢。我看着你。”

“尊贵的皇子殿下……”来的医生毕恭毕敬，“请问这位就是您的哨兵吗？如果方便的话可否解除他的五感屏蔽，否则可能会干扰我的判断。”

“好的。”陈立农答道，转过身来蹲在床头，伸出手腕来，“你伤的很重……一会儿可能会很疼。但是有我在，你受不了就咬我的手，不要再咬自己的，好吗？”

林彦俊怔怔地看着他，然后点点头。

07  
“全身多处脏器挫裂伤，还断了几根骨头，能捡回一条命来真是万幸。”上将用一种轻蔑的口吻读着林彦俊的检查报告，很难想象此刻与他对话的人是他应该俯首称臣的小皇子，“后天我会派人送你们回地球的。”

“嗯。”名义上身为被流放的阶下囚的陈立农不卑不亢，“感谢上将。”

他回到了自己的巡逻舰上。在进入船舱之前他和海豚玩了一会。“你会理解的，对吗。”陈立农说。海豚只是用自己的节奏拍打着浪花，并没有回答他的意思。

“我相信你会的。”陈立农喃喃自语。

进入船舱时林彦俊还在睡着，养了两天他的精神就已经好了很多。陈立农爬到床上去抱着他，他的哨兵依恋这个怀抱，会睡的更香甜。

“他们跟你说什么了。”林彦俊半梦半醒地呢喃着。

“说后天我们可以回去了。”陈立农亲亲他的脸颊，“我给你煮了好吃的，你醒来我喂你。”

“那他们还挺爽快。”林彦俊打了个哈欠揉揉眼睛，“比你说的要好一点嘛。”

“我现在是流放的罪人。”陈立农笑着说，“对他们没有什么威胁。”

“立农。”林彦俊心不在焉地玩着他胸前衬衫的纽扣，“我们回去之后，你想好去哪了吗。”

“走一步看一步呗。”陈立农回答的很轻松，“总比在这里强吧。”

“我都看见了。”林彦俊顿了顿，抬起头来，直视着他的眼睛，“我们的过去。”

“嗯，我知道。”陈立农攥住他的手，“我知道你看见了。”

“所以你来到这里就认出我了对吗？那只海豚。”林彦俊说，“你早就知道了，为什么什么都不告诉我呢？如果我没有受伤，没有坠入我的精神图景，是不是你就永远不会说这些了？”

陈立农沉默了片刻，缓缓开口：“你想我说实话吗。”

“什么。”

“我不希望你太爱我……是不是很可笑。”

“可我们已经是连接在一起的哨兵和向导了。会爱对方是我们的本能。”

“连接是意料之外的事……我没有忍住。哥你听我说，”陈立农靠的他更近了些，“我……很危险，你明白吗。我们要时时刻刻保持警惕才能活下来，我不想让你再掺和这些事。”

“我觉得……”林彦俊看着他的脸，思考了一下，“你改主意了。”

“你猜的没错。”陈立农笑了笑。

“我都听你的。”林彦俊非常肯定地说，“我只相信你。但是现在，你要让我什么都不知道，是不可能的。”

“你会知道的。”陈立农回答道。

“你要带上我，不要单独行动。”林彦俊有些严肃，“我不允许。”

“……好。”陈立农败下阵来。

临走的那天又放了晴，林彦俊踏进机舱之前被强烈的光线刺的很不适应，陈立农握住他的手，牵着他走到座位上。

林彦俊心里有些疑惑，这两天陈立农并没有做出什么行动。之前他隐隐地感到他的小向导起了一些从未有过的——杀心。他不排斥这些事，与此相反，他很乐意看到他不要再逃避下去。用仁慈的态度来回报自己的仇敌，这不在林彦俊的人生信条里。

飞船平稳上升，驶向数万光年之外的地球。快要离开大气层时陈立农让他放下手中的操纵杆，“让它自己开吧。”陈立农从背后抱着他，“我想要你了，哥。”

缠人的亲吻凑上来，林彦俊很难不去迎合对方。他被抱到只供单人休息的小床上，陈立农又在操控他的五感了，他知道，他受伤刚痊愈的后背硌到了硬硬的床板，却不觉得疼。

亲吻落到脖颈上时他听见了外面巨大的响动。“什么声音？”林彦俊心里一惊，却被陈立农压了下去。“没关系，别在意。”陈立农笑笑，“不是冲我们来的。”

“你……你到底干了什么？”没人能在生命安全受到威胁的时候还能毫无顾忌地与情人亲热，林彦俊推开准备亲吻自己胸口的陈立农，难以置信地瞪着他。

“我发了信号给敌军而已嘛。”陈立农笑笑，好像只是打碎了一个花瓶一样轻描淡写。“让外星人和帝国联军打起来吧。我们要走啦。”

他连林彦俊再次疑问的机会都不给，霸道地将他脑海中除了现在的这场情事之外的所有思绪都擦掉。他控制着对方所有的感觉，让血液都往做爱时应该丰沛的地方流去。外面炮火连天的声音渐行渐远，陈立农无所谓，这样喧闹的背景甚至更助长了他的兴趣。他舔哨兵的耳朵，满意地听着身下人发出颤抖的嘤咛。“这里只有我，”他劝慰对方，“叫的再大声也可以。”

硝烟蔓延而上的时候他脱掉了对方的衣服，窗外可见火光的时候他吻着对方的唇，飞船进入第一宇宙速度他的手从光裸的脊背向下直到抓住脚踝，进入第二宇宙速度他挤到敞开的双腿之间，性器顶着缝隙摩擦，进入第三宇宙速度他顶进了那个情动不已的蜜道里。他的海豚先生从大海中汲取了足够多的湿润，顺着交合的地方溢出来，还从他的鬓角流下来，甚至从他的泪腺里涌出来。可怜的哨兵一生中没有享受过多少快活温情的时光，仅有的那些几乎全是与他在一起，这样的快感于他而言，说是灭顶之灾也不为过。

“立农……”他哑着喉咙抽泣 ，“抱我。”

“我抱着你呢。”陈立农停了下来，用拇指擦掉对方脸颊上的泪，“不要害怕。”

他想了想，让林彦俊背过身去，他干脆地咬破了手指上一个刚结痂的小伤口。林彦俊喜欢闻血的味道，他知道这点小癖好，没关系。他把手指放进对方嘴里，要他舔湿。尝过一点血腥味的林彦俊稍稍安静了一点，一边含着陈立农的手指，一边顺从地承受着身后的抽插，被反复蹂躏的敏感点激的他头皮发麻，又要掉眼泪。“咬着，没关系。”陈立农伏下身来劝他，他的小猫，要磨出锐利的牙齿，喜欢咬人再正常不过。只要林彦俊愿意，吃掉自己都可以。

但林彦俊只是摇了摇头，把他的手指从自己口腔里拿开，伸出舌头在伤口处舔了一下。

“忍一忍，你会喜欢的。”陈立农像叼住猎物一样轻轻咬住身下的人的后颈，一只手撑着床，另一只手帮他的海豚先生打。他撞击的动作跟随着气流的颠簸也越来越快，下半身硬的发疼，射出来的时候自己没控制好力道，反而把林彦俊的脖子咬出一排牙印。这坏习惯一定是跟他学的，陈立农想。林彦俊受过太多比这严重的多的伤，唯有这次最为深刻。

把林彦俊抱去浴室清理的时候顺便也还给了他正常的五感和思绪。林彦俊皱眉，浑身的痛觉都涌了上来，又在陈立农怀里被热水冲走疲倦。“我可能有点用力了，对不起。”陈立农不好意思地道歉。“我给你吹吹头发。”

“你要怎么办呢。”林彦俊裹着浴巾问他。

“用我父亲的名义起义。”陈立农看着他，手指抚过他的发梢。

“就只有我们两个人吗？”

“还有一些人，原来是我家的自卫队，我想办法集结。”陈立农说。“这些就够了……一步步来。”

“你变了。”林彦俊摇摇头，“你原本不是这样想的。”

“我本来都想死了。”陈立农苦笑。“但突然遇见了你。”

林彦俊靠在他的胸口安静听着。

“我不能忍受我们处在这样的掌握之中。我再也不想看到你像一件武器一样，被他们利用完又抛弃。”陈立农说，“顺从听话没有好结果。我想为了你争取一点什么。”

“所以……”

“所以我会回去夺回属于我自己的东西。”陈立农冷静而热烈，目光中流露出从未有过的决心。“我会坐上我该有的皇位，统领整个银河系帝国联军……你来做我的皇后，好不好？我只有你一个人，不需要子嗣也不需要什么其他的，我只有你，我们一起去过上我们应有的生活，不再受人欺负和压迫，好不好？”

林彦俊抬起头来，脸色变了变，有些为难：“我不想当什么……皇后。”

“我不会告诉别人的。”陈立农一愣，然后笑着说，“只有我们俩知道。你来做我的将军，我把所有军权都交给你，你这么优秀，这些都是应该的。”

林彦俊也笑了：“你不怕我造反吗。”

“你想要的话，皇位也是你的。”陈立农看着他轻声说，目光漆黑如墨，“我们所有东西都不分彼此，好吗？”

“你……没有必要对我这样。”林彦俊还没法想象陈立农口中的宏伟蓝图，“你陪着我就好了。我很多东西都不会，也不是贵族出身，除了打打杀杀没什么擅长的。”

“我可以教你。”陈立农抱住他，“况且我要重返皇位还没那么容易呢。我不能离开你，我们是紧密连接在一起的向导和哨兵，任何人离开对方都会痛不欲生的。”

“嗯。”林彦俊轻轻地答应了一声，“我不会走的。”

是你救了我，他想。

他感到一阵轻盈温暖的气息笼罩了下来，很熟悉，很安全，待在那里，他就不会痛。为了这点甘甜，他愿意献上他有的一切。

“我从那时候就决定，无论那只可爱的海豚，是海豚先生还是海豚小姐，我都会爱他的。”他听见他的向导说，“阿俊，我是命中注定要来爱你的。”

END


End file.
